Surprise!
by asa-chan
Summary: Seto Kaiba notices that he is attracted to Jounouchi. He decides to do something about it [Revised version]. Slight Lime


Title: Surprise  
Author: asa-chan  
Rating: M  
Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou  
Beta: Jennie B. (My saviour!)  
Spoilers: Tiny Noah arc spoiler...?Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters  
Summary: Seto Kaiba notices that he is attracted to Jounouchi. He decides to do something about it.

Notes: Revised version!

* * *

The first time I noticed that I was physically attracted to Jounouchi, I was rather shocked. But then again, not overly so. My excuse could have been that life had been very stressful over the last few months, but I was lusting after Jounouchi of all people; I should have been able to ignore it. Still, when you ignored his stupidity, loud mouth, pathetic duelling skills, and stubbornness and only looked at his body, he was acceptable. 

Besides, I only wanted to have sex with him, not enter into any binding relationship, so who cared if I liked his character. Of course, as Seto Kaiba, I'm used to having the best of the best, but if he was the one my body wanted to fuck, I couldn't really do anything about it. I sometimes hate how a human body works.

I wanted this attraction to be over with as soon as possible. Then I would be able to concentrate on my work and on Mokuba again; my top priorities. The question was how to get Jounouchi to have sex with me, his self-proclaimed enemy, his rival. He didn't like me; he thought of me as a cold hearted bastard. I had heard it from him often enough. Too often. And, he was rather annoying in his way of telling me that he didn't like me.

But there was always a way to get people to do things they didn't want to do. Bribery, threats, anything. I'm an expert in this field, which isn't surprising...heh. I am the best. But what could I offer Jounouchi to get him to have sex with me?

Threats were definitely out of question; I knew that he held a grudge against those people who had ever dared to threaten those he loved. People like me. So, the first thing I thought of was money. I had overheard him begging that Mazaki girl for money. Again. Nearly on his knees; how pathetic. I decided to offer him 50,000 Yen and went to bed after I'd finished my work for the day

The next day, during school, I told him to meet me after classes had ended. He was suspicious, but said yes, even after Yugi and his kindergarten group had protested, babbling something about me wanting to kill Jounouchi or such nonsense. I had no interest in what that midget had to say, but I had to snort when Jounouchi told them that he would, of course, beat me up if I tried to attack him. Typical of him – and so predictable. Satisfied, I left, knowing that my problem would soon be over with, but not before I had tossed a scathing remark over my shoulder.

After school I wound up waiting for a long time because the incompetent moron, slow as he was, had needed fifteen minutes to get to the rooftop, while I had only needed four. Wasting no time, he demanded to know what I wanted with him and I replied that wanted to have sex with him that afternoon at five pm., at my house, for money.

At first, Jounouchi stared at me like I had completely lost my mind, then his eyes darkened dangerously and he growled. A second later, he punched me. I should have been able to dodge it, but I didn't. After yelling at me that he didn't want any money, he wasn't a whore and what an asshole I was, he left the roof, leaving me and my bruised pride on the cold ground.

Confusion and bitterness overtook me.

I knew that he needed the money badly, so why was he not agreeing to it? I mean, having sex was, if you looked at the amount of money, a rather small price to pay. And it was sex with me. Luckily, he had only punched me in my stomach, so there wouldn't be any visible bruise and Mokuba wouldn't ask about it. The whole ride to my home I pondered over the event on the rooftop. And, I came to the conclusion that he wanted something else. But what? I wasn't able to think of anything, and as much as I hated to admit it, Jounouchi was a unique character. He had surprised me by rejecting my generous offer.

After that rejection, I had feebly hoped that my body would forget the whole idea of having sex with Jounouchi, but I knew it still insisted, especially after I woke up at four am with an enormous erection. That was the first time that had happened to me and I was surprised. I hate surprises.

The next day during school, I thought up different ways on how to approach Jounouchi and settled on cornering him on his way home. This seemed to be the safest way. I had tried to speak with him during lunch, but for the first time in as long as I'd known him, he was avoiding me. And of course, the midget group had noticed my behaviour towards Jounouchi. I saw Yugi and Mazaki coming towards my desk during lunch break, that brown monkey tottering after them. Jou was not with them; he seemed to prefer Otogi's presence to mine.

That unsettled me.

He wasn't getting in my face, he wasn't insulting me; no, he was ignoring me. Like I was transparent. Like I didn't exist. I was getting angry. Mazaki's useless comments, Yugi's persistent curiosity and the monkey's empty threats were doing nothing to calm me.

Later that afternoon, my Mercedes stopped beside him on the street that led up to his apartment and I pulled him in, despite his protests. How easy it was to use violence to get what you wanted in this part of Domino City.

After the doors were securely locked, I turned and scowled at him, my expression mirroring his and I demanded to know what he wanted for sleeping with me. For the first time, I saw Jounouchi shut his mouth, choosing instead not to say anything to me. Still, I had my ways of getting information from unwilling people, and after countless probings, mind-games and taunts, he finally broke down and told me why he wouldn't have sex with me, even when money was involved. He turned crimson as he told me that he only wanted to have sex with the person he truly loved.

When I heard that, I laughed right in his face and told him that he was so old fashioned and nobody would think like that nowadays, and besides, he was only using it as an excuse to not have sex with anybody because nobody wanted to sleep with him in the first place. He should be grateful that Seto Kaiba wanted to screw him. That hadn't been a smart move. I got a punch in my face in return and earned myself a black eye. Sure it hadn't been the most sensitive thing to say, but why should I care about Jounouchi? I got mad. Nobody, absolutely nobody, dared to refuse Seto Kaiba, twice no less. I wouldn't let him do that again. He would regret that.

Jounouchi was thrown against the leather-clad door of the limousine from the force of my hit and he glared at me, his eyes burning with rage, his upper-lip bloody.

"You want love...? For real? Pathetic little thing..." I sneered.

His eyes narrowed even more and he lashed out and kicked me in my gut. Somehow, he succeeded in getting the door open and escaped with his tail tucked between his legs, quickly disappearing behind the entry door of his apartment building.

I was furious, but I didn't go after him. I would get him again, I would just have to wait a little. The hunter always gets his prey.

So, that moron wanted love..., hmmm, then I would give it to him... at least until he let me screw him. Then it would be over. Just like that. If he wanted to be that naïve, that was his problem. I had always thought naivety to be Yugi's forte, but it didn't concern me how the kindergarten group decided to copy each other's idiotic traits. This was what he wanted, right? If he wanted some romance, then he would get it. Sentimental fool... He was asking for it.

For me, it had started out like a game. I had started to court him. By courting I mean that I didn't insult him anymore, and I helped him by pointing out the many mistakes he made, telling him that most of the cards in his deck were quite useless and constructive things like that. I was being honest. And what did I get in return? Biting remarks, snarls and glares. Ungrateful whelp. It wasn't looking good. But my body needed sex, and quickly. At least my brother was staying amused by my misadventures in the land of romance and courting.

It was time for plan B:

I sent him roses tied with pink ribbons, chocolates in all flavors, teddy bears, cushions with my face imprinted on it, and love letters; just like the guys did in those shojo manga my brother had recommended to me as help.

All I got were yells of: DO YOU THINK I'M A FRIGGIN GIRL! DO YOU THINK I'M THE TYPE WHO LIKES PINK! AND WHAT BAD SHOJO MANGA ARE YOU READING!

I think my brother might have pulled a tasteless joke on me, as he was the one who had recommended those manga to me. But, Mokuba would never do that to his honored older brother, I'm sure of it.

I was beginning to get impatient. And mind you, patience is something we Kaibas all have. We exceed in patience. Only Jounouchi was able to make me lose my cool. And after everything I had done, he still he kept refusing me, even after I had gone and made a fool out of myself. Why?

But the simplest thought never even occurred to me, not even after I had noticed the hesitant glances Jounouchi would send me when he thought I wasn't looking. I was on the verge of finally giving up and being horny forever when Jounouchi came to me and asked: Why him? I told him that my body needed it and after I had sex with him, I would be able to concentrate on my work again and wouldn't have to waste any more thoughts on him.

He punched me again and left, his shoulders shaking in rage.

I felt rejected and a little hurt, but my body still longed for Jounouchi.

So I began to spend what little free time I had with him, to see if I could figure out what he really wanted. He even allowed it; he didn't avoid me anymore, he just let it happen. People were looking at us with weird expressions on their faces, but what did I care what other people thought of me?

And that time together was amusing... interesting, really... Jounouchi can be quite intelligent as long he's talking about something that he is interested in. I even began to enjoy his company. But still, I couldn't figure out what he wanted, what his deepest desire was. He seemed to be content with nearly everything in his life. He only wanted to see his sister a little more; and he wanted a loving family. But that I couldn't give him. Wouldn't give him.

Then, on a sunny afternoon, it happened. We were both sitting on a bench in a deserted park, surrounded by silence. I was occupied with my laptop, he with his deck. I was watching him out of the corner of my eye, and noticed that he kept tracing the edge of the Red Eyes Black Dragon card over and over, a wistful expression on his face.

I guess that I was a little more ticked off than usual that day. I had had a fight with Mokuba in the morning, my laptop didn't want to work, and my traitorous body couldn't handle being that close to Jounouchi and not having him. The next thing I knew, I had started to shake him by his shoulders, yelling at him, glaring at him, demanding an answer. His deck had long since fallen down to the dirty ground. "What do you want! What the hell do you fucking want!" I screamed.

Jounouchi stared at me with his honey-brown eyes, his face completely calm, his honest gaze fixed on my enraged face. How unlike him! His answer was short. "Your love." Then he left me, alone on the bench, his parting words repeating over and over again in my mind. "But you can never give that to me..."

I couldn't believe it! Did he think that I, Seto Kaiba, was unable to love him? I saw that as a challenge...one I intended to win ... because I love winning... and I hate...no, loathe… losing.

The next day, I waited for him at the school gate, ignoring the curious looks the other students gave me. But Jounouchi never came to school. Was he ashamed? He shouldn't have been. Everyone, everybody wants a piece of Seto Kaiba. At least, he wasn't as shameless as the girls who threw themselves at my feet, begging for attention and lust.

The next day, I waited again for Jounouchi. Again, he didn't come. More of my time wasted. Yugi and his groupies were also quite confused; I could see them talking during lunch period. They also hadn't a clue as to why Jounouchi wasn't attending school. And they call themselves his best friends. Pah! Morons.

After the third day of Jounouchi not showing up, I was more than fed up with his childish, cowardly ways. I drove to his apartment and banged on the door, refusing to leave until he let me in; I'd had enough of him avoiding me like a plague! He was reluctant to do so, but

eventually let me in. His running nose, constant coughing and the bottle of painkillers in his hand told me that he had been sick during the last days.

We both sat in his small, messy room; it was so like Jounouchi, so unlike me. I sat there, staring at him, while he ignored my presence in his sanctuary, occasionally sneezing or coughing. I felt vaguely like a very sick and persistent stalker. And the sight of him, so pale and weak, not Jou the loudmouth left me to think about everything that had happened over the last few weeks. My body's reaction.The hurt caused by his rejection.The fact that I was actually finding our time together amusing, that I was not bothered by the idea of him loving me, that I was actually being serious in the courting process. That I looked forward to our shared classes, at having the chance to watch him. And, in the past, me mocking him.The amusement I had got by his reactions to my insults. The fact that I did not ignore him like the rest of the human population, save for Mokuba and Yugi Mûto. But Mokuba was my precious younger brother. And Yugi, my only arch rival. And Jounouchi?

_My crush_

I, having been raised by Gozaburo Kaiba and thrown into the business world at a young age, didn't know anything about romance. Hell, it seemed as though I only knew the definition of the word romance. So, I had used the childish way to catch the attention of the person who had caught my interest. And that was Jounouchi, the loser...

My body reacted to what my inner self wanted.

"Jounouchi?"

He didn't say anything, but nodded his head, indicating for me to continue as he looked anywhere but at me.

"May I kiss you?"

Most times when a person gapes, it looks totally idiotic and unflattering. But on him it looked, I hate to use the word but it's so fitting, so cute... Makes him look adorable... Gah. I can't believe I sound so sappy.

"Huh!"

Of course, I didn't wait for him to give me an actual answer; I'm used to getting things before the other person wants to give it. I don't have to remind you, do I? I am Seto Kaiba. People lick my feet and worship the ground I walk on.

They say that your first kiss is supposed to be terrific, superb, awesome; a moment to remember. My first kiss was rather disappointing. He had bad breath and didn't react to me at all, so I had to do all the work. Some things are better left to the men of the relationship, I suppose. But I forgave him, considering that he was very sick, surprised and this was most likely his first kiss, too. Unfortunately, kissing him had been a bad idea, because I got ill, too. That had been totally unacceptable. I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I can't just get sick; I have to work.

A few days later, Jounouchi surprised me by visiting me and giving me a very welcome present. He actually has some taste in some things. What a surprise, eh?

They say that your losing your virginity sex is terrific, superb, awesome; that rumour is so true. I still can remember every part of it...

He had climbed carefully on top of me and had started to nuzzle my hot, sweaty face, alternatively licking my earlobe or rubbing his soft cheek against my fevered one. Then he had slowly started stripping off his clothes: first his black pullover, then his sinfully tight jeans. During all of this, he had suckled on my sensitive neck, massaged my aching shoulders and given me a nice hickey. He had traced a moist path with his sleek, agile tongue from my collarbone to my hard nipples. Then Jounouchi had started sucking on them, slowly, one after the other, torturing me with these new, wonderful sensations... He was biting them, tweaking them. Finally, after many, many minutes, his slender hands had found their way to my crotch and...

I sneezed. And, Jounouchi got sick again. I did mention that he often has his moments of stupidity.

When I look back to the start of this story, I remember that I had said that I didn't want to enter into any relationships. Well, I lied. Right now, I'm lying with my lover in my bed, both of us are ill and tangled up in a mess of blankets and limbs. He is sleeping, snoring loudly, his soft hair tickling my sensitive chin. It's getting on my nerves. But having another warm person in your bed is...comforting. I like it. Very much. Maybe too much?

I have to admit that htis confession took me by surprise, left me stupefied. I've stated that I hate surprises...but sometimes, only sometimes mind you, they are good.

My lover began to coo in his sleep and rub his nose into my chest. A thing I should later tease him about. Blackmail material, what fun this will be. Oh yes.

"Mhhmmm, Seto..., love you..."

"Love you too," I immediately reply and am damned surprised to learn I actually mean it, from the very bottom of my recently active heart.

What a...surprise.

**-END-**

A/N: Constructive Criticism is wished for.


End file.
